knot my tie, my heart
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: -Mayuzumi x Fem!Izuki- It's just couple of kids having chemistry, because love doesn't have to be epic tales of romances. (now a drabble collection.)
1. i

**Disclaimer: **Borrowed and enjoyed only for the sake of fluff and wit (fails and fails.)

**Characters:** Mayuzumi Chihiro, Izuki Shun.

**Warnings: **grammar errors, genderbending, crack-pairing, plotless, my inspiration outburst.

Someday, I'll write longer stories about them, when I escape from my writer block.

* * *

1. **Just one kiss.**

Just one kiss – that's all he can ever allow himself. One kiss to pour out all of his feelings.

She has been sleeping – for a girl with such sharp eyes, she is surely a heavy sleeper (unless there is a life-threatening event), which worries him sometimes because she is just too carefree. Her hair falls over the sofa in a glorious way – he'll make her to tie her hair up later, otherwise she'll settle into a very messy bun.

He pressed his lips to her gentle, to avoid waking her up. He doesn't know if she even responds. She is so soft, so addicting.

She doesn't wake up. And he watches her for a few seconds before. And she is smiling. _(Years later, she speaks of a kiss in her dream, but it is for later.)_

"Izuki-san, wake up or you'll be late for your french class."

2. **Life**

No kinds of eyes should be so dead, Izuki decides, even if they belong to him, grey and blank and cold and _ohsoattractive. _There should be life in them, because there is life in everything.

She doesn't know why she is interested. Maybe they used to be opponents, maybe they go to the same college even though he's a year older and maybe she has seen those eyes before. (Hyuuga, Kuroko and many many basketball player that she doesn't know.)

She wants to give something life.

He knows she's watching him, but he just stands there, still and silent. Like a manniquin.

She sighs. It's time to put life in that manniquin.

And the fact that he reacts when she tiptoes to press the milkshake against his cheek makes she think that she has succeeded.

"Here, your chocolate mayushake."

3. **Fascinate**

As opposed to what everything might think, Izuki is rather hard to fascinate . She is interested in the sounds of the basketball, the sounds of sneakers squeaking on the nets, the sounds of bird singing in the morning, the coolly fresh air before dawn, the passion of others but nothing has ever fascinated her quite as much as Mayuzumi Chihiro's smile. They're so there that they become her treasures. The corner of his mouth turns upward, the line of his eyes crinkles and he seems to happy and Izuki can't stop staring and can't help smiling.

She falls for him first, of course, but his smile is close second. She watches him reading and thinks to herself that his smile is the last and only fascinating sight she will ever need.

4. **Eagles.**

To be completely honest, Mayuzumi never understands Izuki 's hobbies. Her puns are one of them, not that he'll ever mentions it. But only Izuki can sit in one place for hours and talks to eagles.

He means, _talking to eagles, _literally.

"Ah, you ask about him?" Are they talking about him? "I don't want to interrupt his reading. No, he isn't my boyfriend, what…. You want to know him?"

And now, she is trying to make him talk to one of her eagles.

"Now, Watson." He will never let her read Detective Conan again. "It's Mayuzumi-san. Mayuzumi-san, it's Watson, the Harpy Eagle that I've been telling him about. Say 'hello' to him."

"What?" said Mayuzumi.

"Don't be like that, Mayuzumean-san. I said 'hello' to him, you say 'hello' to him."

Is that eagle glaring at him? Watson nudges Izuki's chin affectionately and she starts saying about how cute he is. (and how mean Mayuzumi's being.)

Sure, eagles that kill their pray with deadly accuracy are very cute, _indeed._

"I'm not saying hello to an eagle."

"You will." She says, pointedly looks at Watson's claw.

Mayuzumi says hello to Watson.

**5. Memories**

She looks sort of strange without her usual joke books, but he doesn't think about that much when she is thumbing through the photo album and smiling at the pictures with the nostalgia typical of people who have to leave some of their memories behind and head out to explore the real world. She flips through her sisters' smile, her mother's love, her team's laughter and finally arrives at the memories of him.

"Mayuzumi-san." She says. "You have been reading that page three times. Now, do you remember this?"

He looks at the picture, and the tiniest hint of smile appears.

"The day I went to Seirin in your third year and asked you out."

"Can you stop saying that so bluntly?"

"My head still hurt whenever I remember that?"

"You just got hit in the head with a can of soda? And you were lucky that it was a soft drink."

"It's worth." He says, reaching out and drawing her and the album photo into his lap. "We had fun times."

She smiles, buries her head his neck. "We will. We always do."

He leans down and kisses her, the album forgotten.

Memories, huh? He just has to make them.

* * *

**Please don't go back or fav or alert without reviews. I'd like to hear your thoughts, really. **


	2. ii

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi (more like Daphne-is-plotting-to-get-the-copyrights.)

**Characters: **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Izuki Shun.

**Warnings: **grammar problems, genderbending, crack-pairing. (not anymore if you ask me.)

Intially, I wanted to make an alphabet but then other ideas just appeared and jeez!

* * *

**A for Apple. **

* * *

It's a battle of death and life.

A battle of many wars to be fought and a battle that the world would forever know as the great apple war.

Seriously, Izuki isn't joking. It's a war that will be fought over the apple shortage. That's what it will be called, and that will be what everyone fights for - the grandest battle that will be known for all eternity.

Currently, there is just a half-eaten apple on the table.

He prevents her from getting the apple, again.

"Mayuzumean-san!"

"You've been using that word for five minutes, Shun." says Mayuzumi. "Besides…"

"But I need it!"

"Why would you need it? You just ate scrambled eggs, bacon, two pieces of toast, and a big glass of orange juice," he reminds her.

"I didn't eat that much." She pouts her bottom lips, eyes welling up with suppressed tears. She's been getting emotional lately. All because of Mayuzumi. "But Chihiro…" she whinces. "You know, I _do _have cravings."

He glances at her swollen stomach, letting out of a sigh.

"Are you sure? You won't vomit?"

She nods fervently.

"I'll take my chance." She smiles widely, kisses him in the cheek and takes the apple. "You can't refuse me, why don't you agree at the first place."

"Next time." says Mayuzumi, looks at the newspaper again. "Don't call me Mayuzumean while you're already one."

She bites the apple, smiling as she puts her hand on her stomach.

"Sure."

* * *

**B for Blanket**

* * *

It's really cold outside on the hill and the wind is blowing furiously around them, stinging in Izuki's bare arms. Exhaling, she asks:

"Can't we go inside?"

Mayuzumi just smiles and shakes his head. "I still need to show you something."

"But - but's I'm c-c-cold." Izuki answers him, hugging her knees closer to her chest. "If I'm in the cold for too long I will wind up in a cold coffin."

"Here." says Mayuzumi, pulling out a blanket. "I thought you'd need that." Wrapping it around the two of them, he puts his arm around her back, pulling her closer. Izuki coughs in embarrasment. Pressing his lips to her ears that will get red easily, he whispers. "Better now?"

All she can do is nodding.

"It's time." says Mayuzumi, looks upwards. Izuki immediately follows his line of vision and just stares at the sky in awe. She tugs his arms:

"See that, Mayuzumi-san! It's falling-star!"

"Your wish will come true."

"You're being cliche, Mayuzumi-san."

He smiles.

"Just like you."

* * *

**C for Comfort**

* * *

He only wants to find a quiet place to finish his book, not to see her sitting alone in the court of the park, shoulder shaking and crying. Normally, he'd just walk out and say something to comfort the girls - who don't play basketball. But she's a good player, sharp and strong and bright.

So, don't blame him when he tries to sneak away.

"Mayuzumi-san?" she asks, glancing at him and furiously wipes her tears. It's no use, really, because her face is red and her smile is strained and her voice is terribly small. "Good afternoon."

"Good..." He begins and stops abrubtly as she lifts her head from her knees and he sees something that he probably should have noticed the minute he comes here and see and "- you cut your hair."

She nods quietly, her cheeks stained with the tracks of her tears, short red tendrils dancing about her cheekbones. He closes his book and examines her closely, catching a slight spark in her silvery grey eyes - he guesses she's just used her eagle eyes. Her hair is not as short as her coach, of course, but strangely, and reminds him of a fairy.

"Well. You look better with long hair."

She raises her pretty face to looks at him. Mayuzumi continues:

"But why are you crying?"

Izuki avoids the eye contact, suddenly finds the hoop nearby really interesting.

"I... well, my two best friends are now officially dating."

When Izuki isn't making puns about that, you know something is wrong. Not being able to resist the urge to sit next to her (her shoulder is so small.), he asks:

"You like him?"

He'd expect to be slapped, because, girls don't like to hear blunt words. But then again, he isn't good at female basketball players.

She looks upwards, voice strained:

"Yes. I really, really do."

She's crying again, this time buries her face in his shoulder and hugs him as if they are her last pillar in the world. And Mayuzumi can't help thinking her crying face is beautiful.

* * *

**D - Dark**

* * *

"Do you know that the night sky isn't black, it's dark blue." she says, looking up at the sky with a wistful gaze. "The stars shone brightly, guiding you when you're lost. Do you know that I think of him as my star?"

He doesn't ask 'why not your light' because it's just cheesy and Izuki will just laugh with 'sounds like Kuroko and Kagami'. (or 'like Mayuzumi-san and me' - he wishes.)

He doesn't respond because he knows she isn't finished. He allows her to lean closer, because it soothes her.

"He is so bright that I have forgotten the darkness. I've forgotten that the star has its limit. It gets darker and darker as the time goes by and you never notice the change until it... disappears." She pauses for a moment. "That star is so bright that I can't even remember how cold the darkness is."

She can't even cry.

He reaches out his hand, but withdraws in the end.

"I've read that when a star disappears, there're thousand stars are born, brighter and lovelier. You may not see it now, but it's still waiting for you, until you notice it."

_Like me for example. _He doesn't say out loud.

She buries her face in his shoulder - a habit that seems to have grown lately.

"It'll take time." she says. "But will you wait?"

* * *

**A/n: if you like it enough to favorite and follow, I beg you not to do so without a review. **


	3. iii

**Disclaimer: **Never mind, never. Can you leave a soul to mourn in peace?

**Characters/Pairings: **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Izuki Shun.

**Warnings: **grammar errors, genderbending, crack-pairing and where the hell are the puns?

* * *

i. **Enchanted**

It's winter, and Mayuzumi Chihiro has never been enchanted.

He walks through the garden to the main house that is, by now, is frozen and can't help wondering how the eagles can live there in this kind of weather. The pond is now a sheet of white ice that sparkles under the ray of sunshine. The grass has been frosted white and stands crisp under his shoes. Snow seems to glitter too, but he's not here to admire the beauty of winter.

And there she is – sitting on the porch by the pond, cheeks flushed and a scarf wound tightly around her neck. For a moment, he thinks that the wind may carry her away. He takes some steps closer, she waves her hands and gestures him to sit next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asks Izuki, eyes fixing on the white landscape.

"Yes." He says, clearly not talking about the surrounding as he glances at her. "But why did you call me?"

She laughs.

"I…" This time he has bad feeling. "… want to make a snowman."

But the sight of a beaming Izuki is worth it.

(The truth is, Mayuzumi has never thought winter is that beautiful.)

**tag: **the title should be "winter".

* * *

ii. **Fireflies.**

Actually it ends abruptly.

Afternoon and Mayuzumi watches firelies move freely like mobile stars across the expanse of the park. He has just finished his book - the ending is a bit rush, which makes him frown for ten seconds - and decided to enjoy the surrounding. Small children run past him to the embrace of their parents, their laugh echoes in his ear, noisy yet welcoming, reminds him that he is in a public area and he has just graducated and he isn't home. It's actually a bit freshing to leave Rakuzan behind.

A sound reach Mayuzumi's ears - let's blame him for being so observant because he has the feeling he knows that laugh, freely, clearly and lively. Her voice is soft and light, sweet and clear that rests on his ears, making him calm and easy.

He knows that voice and its owner.

He isn't sure if she remembers him, but the moment she passes, she gives him a tiny smile with sparkling eyes, Mayuzumi swears that he feels something float in the air.

He continues watching the fireflies, and feels like he's breathing for the first time.

* * *

iii. **Gold**

'As good as gold' is what people usually say. Not Mayuzumi, though. It's valuable, pretty and attractive, sure, but what's else, what's so special? It's expensive and isn't common, isn't used to make anything _important_.

It'd be unwise to compare her to gold. She's nothing like that. She's attractive, sure, but she shines the way that makes the metal look cheap. She is special, smart and funny and strong - _incredibly strong. _

Mayuzumi frowns and leans back, place his hand on his forehead. Never in his life has he thought too much.

Nothing is good enough.

Izuki doesn't seem to realize it, either.

She doesn't even look at the ring until she has worn it for a week and suddenly wakes him up at the middle of night.

* * *

iv. **Hands**

zuki, in the course of one year, know what can soothe her when she's tired. His hands. Izuki let the pads of her fingers guide her senses as she explores the wonders of his own hands, relishing their coarseness, examining each finger with simple adoration. She hears a sound rumble from the deep in his throat when she splays her palm out against his own, noting with a measure of awe how his hand easily doubles her own in size. To her, it's weird, because they're both basketball players - ah, sometimes, she forgets she's a girl.

"I think I love your hands the best." She smiles, presses a very chaste kiss to the tip of his fingers. He still doesn't move an inch, as if to memorize every contour of her lips.

"I think I've found your new fetish, Izuki-san."

"Really?" Her fingers dance along the strong bones in the back of his hand, which becomes more defined as he flexes. Her hand comes once again to rest again his palm, and he takes the chance to wrap his finger around it and trap it there. "There's the reason." She continues, her fingers lace with his and flashes him a smile. "Look at how perfectly we fit. Mayuzumi-san, when a man takes a woman's heart with a diamond, her hand is his, right?"

He let the words wash over him for a moment, before giving her a tug in his direction and naturally, Izuki lets herself be guided into his arms by the simple gesture. She loses her balance momentarily, but quickly catching herself against his chest and flashes him a look that speak volumn.

Their hands, which indeed fit so perfectly together are still joined and held between them.

**tag: **okay why is Izuki the one to propose?

* * *

**A/n: **Hope you enjoy and a friendly reminder that I'm a review whore.


	4. iv

**Disclaimer: **if they were mine, then Izuki would say to Mayuzumi: "Why are you pissed off because I didn't notice? You look like the type of guy who doesn't give a damn about anything."

**Warnings: **grammar errors, genderbending, crack-pairing (not anymore!), OOCs.

**Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert.**

* * *

**i. seashell.**

He should've known that when she decides to go to beach. Because she's Izuki and she's strange and she's different.

"What?" says Mayuzumi, tries his best not to look at the small grain of brown stuffs that is making its way between his toes.

"Build a sandcastle." replies Izuki, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, her arms are full of seashells with different shapes and color. "You must have done it before."

"I don't intend to do." And he wonders why on earth he lets her drag him here. "You say you want to eat something just three minutes ago."

Ah, here the dazzing smile.

"You will never starve at beach. Because of all of the sand which is there."

"I still refuse."

"Come on, Mayuzumean-san." Calling him 'mean' is surely a way to ask him. But her tone is pleading and she's pouting and batting her eyelashes at him.

He gives in, but doesn't move an inch.

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

* * *

**ii. snowflakes**

Maybe he's just seeing things, but her hair is seemingly glittering silver in the snow, even though it's black. He reaches out, and brushes the snowflakes out of her hair, surprises himself by the gentleness of his touch.

"What're you thinking?" asks Mayuzumi. "The rational Izuki-san standing outside in the freezing cold to watch the snow?"

She glances at him, a bit embarrased, but not really because it's Mayuzumi-san.

"I know." says Izuki, teasingly. "It's usually Mayuzumi-san to do abnormal thing. But snow is special. Snow on the tree. The winter is being difficult on the trees, but in the spring they are re-leafed."

"You shouldn't be thinking of spring when you decide to watch snow."

"But two snowmen…"

"We could watch it just as easily from inside." He doesn't have intention of interrupting, but another pun and she'll be frozen. Mayuzumi sighs, he drops his coat over her shoulder. Izuki accepts it gratefully.

"Not the same." She murmurs, leaning against him. He smiles, leans down to kiss the snowflake that has just landed on her nose.

"No, not the same."

* * *

**iii. Pianist**

He finds her, one day, in the empty classroom, straight-back and poised and black hair glittering silver in the low light, fingers pressed to the ivory keys.

He knows she's basketball player, the pun master (or as she claims it), but never knows that she's into piano.

She's smiling, long hair pushed back behind her ears as her finger ghost over the whites and blacks. Each note resounds gently in the air and then fades to nothing.

She turns her head - of course she knows he's here ("even without eagle eye" she's said "I always know.") and waves at him.

"I don't know you could play." He says, leaning against the wall.

She hums in delight.

"You don't know many things, Mayuzumi-san. I don't know how to play, at least, not _well."_

"Well enough." he says.

"Really? Then, let me share with you a couple of keys to playing piano."

"I'm rethinking."

"Mayuzumi-san!"

* * *

**iv. Yours**

The most romantic thing Izuki can ever dream of anyone saying to her is : "I'm yours." Izuki has never had anyone, let a lone a boy, who is exclusively hers. Her father belonged to his word and her grandfather had passed away before she could even walk, and Hyuuga certainly doesn't belong to her - he is somehow far away from her reach, and she can never be his first choice. Kiyoshi is too obvious and he has already a ton of things to worry about. Of course she has friends, but they belong to each other (Hyuuga-and-Riko and Kiyoshi's wistful gaze.) and none of them are just her friends and her friends _alone. _Sometimes, Izuki wonders if she is too naive to think of anyone being hers, if only for a little bit, but brushes it off because she has her family to take care, her life to enjoy, her club, joke books to read and dozens of things. She needs to help people the way she can.

But even she has the breaking point, she supposes. She usually meets Mayuzumi at time like that, when she's weak and crying and bratty, and she tells him to leave her alone. He just closes his books, coming closer and wraps his arms around her shoulder and says:

"Cry. I'm yours to do whatever you want."

And Izuki swears her heart actually stops for a moment and never beats again, and don't blame her when she _tries to _push him away or tromps on his foot.

* * *

**A/n: **please don't fav and alert without reviews. Thanks in advance.


	5. v

**Disclaimer: **None of it is mine. I sit and play and wish I had pickle can too.

**Characters: **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Izuki Shun.

**Warnings: **the usual: my grammar, genderbending, crack, bad puns (if there are any.), plotless. My mind is out of control.

* * *

**i. Pickle can**

Mayuzumi really admires Izuki, but it doesn't mean her stubborness doesn't give him headache.

"Just give it to me." says Mayuzumi tiredly, holding out his hands.

She ignores him.

"Izuki-san." he continues.

"I've almost got it."

"It doesn't look like that to me."

She continues and after five minutes with a red face and a strained smile, she places the unopened pickle jar in the table and looks at it resentfully as if it has done something wrong.

"I'm going to open it even if I have to throw myself at the hungry eagles in my house."

"They won't harm you."

She directs her resentful gaze to him, but he holds it firmly and eventually she gives in.

"Fine, you do it."

The jar opens with a snap and he gives it to her, the corner of his mouth tugs upward.

"You can always ask me for help."

"Mayuzumi-san.." says Izuki. "My personal can opener." She leans closer. "But he'd better now open anyone else's pickle jars."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Mayuzumean-san is a gentleman."

He closes his eyes and her breath tickles his neck.

"Definitely not."

"Not even Riko's?"

"No."

"Not even -"

Izuki was silenced by his mouth over hers. When they break out, he says.

"Princess, you worry too much."

* * *

**ii. Mountain**

zuki is not her sister - all romance novels and boyfriends and love. She does listen to them, though, about how strong love is and lets her mind wonder. She wonders if she has been closed off with wall too much high. She wonders if she is really that strong and doesn't believe in love at the first sight or soulmates.

And it ends up her feeling something missing - because giving your heart to someone entirely and receives theirs is alien to her. (she's watched Hyuuga and Riko and feels her heart aching that it has her wanting to cry - but she's _strongandfirm _and she wouldn't do that in public.)

Still, when Mayuzumi-san tells her like it's the most important thing in the world: "I could move the mountains for you." (since when did he become that cheesy?) she can't help believing in him.

* * *

**iii. Riveted**

He finds her alone at their usual place - that abandoned course surrounded by trees - hidden in the shadow and behind glittering tears. She doesn't look up, doesn't stop and doesn't even move because he knows she knows he's coming. He can't bear the pain that hunches her shoulders and if he can't, what hope does she have?

"I'm fire." She says, voice is hoarse and the perfect mirror of hurt that fills the world when she's away.

He knew it'd be a bad idea, no matter how close she and Hyuuga and Riko are, to attend their wedding. He noticed the strain in her smiles when she said he could accompany her but said nothing because Izuki is always so brave and so lively (so fragile and so broken.)

When the wedding finished, (with cheers and smiles and music and lights), he walked away immediately because she was no longer there. He has been watching her for years and hasn't taken his eyes off and he knows where she'll come.

Eventually, she's hugging her knees closely to her chest, stays silent and gazes the hoop wistfully and now he's left to stare at her.

"Shun." It's only her name but it sounds like a promise - _i'm your friend, I will always be by your side - _and he wishes she could understand.

"It was an emotional wedding. Even the cake was in tiers."

"That's why you ruined your dress?"

She's laughing and crying at the same time and he can't look away. Right now, he doesn't care she isn't his, doesn't care that she will never be whole again, and watches her like nothing else exists, because _darling, nothing else does. _

* * *

**iv. Let go**

"Let go." He says impatiently.

She shakes her head fervently, fingers clenched at the top of the bookcase, the tips of her feet balanced on one of the shelves. Someone has played a trick on her and run off with the ladder, leaving her stranded on a wall of books. It's almost laughable, really, because how can she be dizzy? She's not afraid of height, she has watched the eagles since before she could even walk, has played basketball and jumped and run for almost ten years. But it's just… _so high. _And the teacher will scold at her for being late, even if she comes back with the reference books and for once, doesn't bring some kinds of joke books.

"Izuki-san, let go." He says and she clears her throat. Damn, he's getting impatient.

"You don't even have your arms out." She huffs, it's not like she wants him to catch her or anything.

"Why should I if you're not going to jump?"

"I thought you were a gentleman." She says, but Mayuzumi can't see her pouting as she's facing the bookcase. (It's not like she can hide anything from him.)

"We've said about this before."

"I'm going to jump." says Izuki, defeatedly. "It… It's just."

Mayuzumi lifts his arms.

"Let go." He says.

And so she does.

* * *

**A/n: Super thanks for all fav+ and alert. **And please review.

-Daphne.

Until the next one.


End file.
